Гуру
духовным учителем (гуру) считается каждый, кто дает духовные наставления, основанные на богооткровенных писаниях. Кто-то может помочь человеку встать на духовный путь, но учитель, который посвящает его в повторение маха-мантры, именуется дикша-гуру, а святых, чьи наставления помогают человеку развиваться в сознании Кришны, называют шикша-гуру. Несмотря на то, что дикша-гуру и шикша-гуру находятся в разных отношениях с учеником, оба они — равноправные и неотличные друг от друга проявления Кришны, которые призваны привести обусловленную душу домой, к Богу. ЧЧ Aди 1.34 Между дарующим прибежище Верховным Господом, шикша-гуру и дикша-гуру нет разницы. Проводить такое различие глупо, и тот, кто делает это, наносит серьезное оскорбление Господу, недопустимое в преданном служении ЧЧ Aди 1.47 Много лет назад Руководящий Совет Iskcon поступил очень оскорбительно по отношению к духовному брату Прабхупады, Шриле Б. Р. Шридхар Махараджу, который был очень дорог Прабхупаде, и все это, не смотря на то, что Прабхупада советовал им, чтобы они, после его ухода, советовались со Шридхар Махараджем в вопросах философии. Прабхупада отметил, что Шридхар Махараджа был компетентен как шикша гуру для его учеников. По мере возможностей Шридхар Махараджа и был таким гуру для некоторых учеников Прабхупады по его просьбе. Да и сам Прабхупада говорил, что считает Шридхар Махараджа своим шикша гуру. Когда некоторые преданные полюбили Шридхар Махараджа и в сердце приняли его, как своего шикша гуру, они не могли стерпеть оскорбительного поведения по отношения к Шридхар Махараджу со стороны GBC. Тогда этим преданным и пришлось решить, как согласовать наставление Прабхупады следовать GBC и оставаться в Iskcon, и бояться, что они могут совершить Вайшнава и гуру апарадху (шикша гуру). Такая апарадха была бы равносильна духовному самоубийству, что лишило бы их возможности претворить в жизнь желание Шрилы Прабхупады, саму цель Iskcon – помочь пробудить Кришна прему. Как оказалось, в то время GBC приняли решение, направленное против Шридхары Махараджа, в котором говорилось, что все, кто принял шикшу вне Iskcon, должны покинуть организацию. Таким образом, те, у кого сложились нежные шикша-гуру отношения со Шридхар Махараджем, подчинились решению GBC и оставили Iskcon. Так им удалось избежать самоубийства и оказать почтение Шридхар Махараджу, как их и учил Сам Шрила Прабхупада. Они так же подчинились наставлению Прабхупады следовать указаниям Руководящего Совета, который приказал им оставить Iskcon. В. Разве GBC позже не разрешили этот спор? О. Через несколько лет GBC отправили делегацию, чтобы извиниться перед Шридхар Махараджем. Они признали, что оскорбили его. Однако, насколько мне известно, они не искали преданных, которых заставили оставить Iskcon в результате принятой линии поведения по отношению к Шридхар Махараджу, не извинялись перед ними, и не просили вернуться в Iskcon. Таким образом, эти преданные остаются вне Iskcon и служат Прабхупада в соответствии со своим положением. Те, кто принял Шридхар Махараджа своим шикша гуру и сегодня успешно ведут проповедь, должны получить благословения Шрилы Прабхупады, иначе они не смогут иметь успех. В некоторых случаях мы видим, что эти преданные значительно выросли духовно, что видно и по их проповеди и по их личности. Если Iskcon сегодня чего-то не хватает, то это таких лидеров, как они. Thus Srila Prabhupada clearly establishes in this purport, that without a doubt, formal initiation is necessary and essential for the members of ISKCON. There may also be various siksa gurus to guide the devotee, but there must be one, (and only one) diksa guru. When one is further advanced by chanting the Hare Krsna mantra sixteen rounds daily, following the regulative principles and attending classes, he receives the sacred thread (brahminical recognition) after the second six months. “Even though born in a brahmana family, one cannot engage in Vedic rituals without being initiated and having a sacred thread. Although born in a brahmana family, one becomes a brahmana after initiation and the sacred thread ceremony. Unless one is initiated as a brahmana, he cannot worship the holy name properly.” To take re-initiation is a guru aparadha, a Vaisnava aparadha, an offense against the diksa mantras, and the holy name that one has received. The person who does so goes to hell by the verdict of the sastra. bodhah kalushitas tena dauratmyam prakati krtam gurur yena parityaktas tena tyaktah pura harih Brahmavaivarta Purana (Also quoted SB.11.3.48 Purport) “One pollutes his own intelligence and exhibits severe weakness of character when he rejects his own spiritual master. Indeed, such a person has already rejected the Supreme Lord, Hari.” A devotee must have only one initiating spiritual master because in the scriptures acceptance of more than one is always forbidden. There is no limit, however, to the number of instructing spiritual masters one may accept.